Smoky
Smoky is Rocky's younger brother and Aryana's big brother. Smoky is created by and is owned by SmokythePolicePup Also known as SmokythePolicePup on DeviantArt. ''' When their parents died, Rocky and Smoky went out on their own. They ended up living on the streets. Later on, Rocky is captured by a dog catcher and this forces Smoky to grow up and learn to survive on his own. He doesn't get off to a good start when he becomes the enemy of Killer for ruining his valuable comic. He struggles with making sure he's fed while living on the streets. That is until he meets Bandit who helps him learn to survive and how to care for others. It is there, he meets the love of his life, Kailey.. Not long after that encounter, they run into Killer who tries fighting Smoky before being scared away by bigger dogs that Bandit brought to help Smoky. Kailey leaves and a month later leaves to find Rocky. He eventually finds Rocky and becomes an apprentice under Chase. He is then reunited with Kailey, they date, and end up having three pups named Trapper, Faith, and Dodge. In addition to being a member of the PAW Patrol, Smoky is a member of an organization called the T.I.C. He was recruited by Takota after Smoky helps save Police Day. He mostly does his PAW Patrol duties but is sometimes called away for assignments. In the third gen, Smoky semi-retires from the PAW Patrol and only helps when needed. He'd much rather hang out with Bandit and Kailey or visit his pups and grandpups. He also dyes his fur black to keep his youthful appearance. Smoky is an energetic pup. He looks up to his big brother so much that he wants to be just like him when he gets older. Rocky is his hero. He is afraid of dog catchers and unlike Rocky, loves to play in the water. During Rocky's absence, Smoky learned to live on his own and helped out at the "Stray Pup Sanctuary". While searching for Rocky in Rocky's Jealousy, he becomes fascinated with Chase's police work and after they get Rocky to rejoin the team, he is made the police pup trainee of Chase. Smoky is a mixed-breed pup who looks similar to Rocky. However, his fur is a darker shade of gray (pretty much black) and he is about half the size of Rocky. He has green eyes and was given a black collar by Ryder after being named the trainee of Chase. His uniform is a blackish-gray color and it looks very similar to Chase's minus the color. His pup pack is nearly identical to Chase's but in the future gen, his has a golden badge that says "T.F.D" (which means Trapper, Faith, and Dodge) that his pups gave him in Smoky's Father's Day. His Spy gear is similar to Chase's but is gray and has a yellow visor on the helmet. He also wears the spy boots whenever he needs to go on a mission in spy gear. By Me: Fanon Wiki: Canon: (In chronological order) * A Smoky Past * Bandit's Life * Rocky's Jealousy * Pups and the Carnival * Pups and the Midnight Movie * Pups and the Vampire * Smoky's Surprise Party * Smoky, You're Fired * Matt's First Date * Smoky's Jealousy * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * The Double Date * Smoky's Breakup * Chase's Jealousy * Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare * Rubble's Brother * Trooper's Jealousy * Pups Go to Pup-School * Smoky's New Addition * Pups and the New Student * Pups and the Ghost Train * Pups and the Green Christmas * Dodge's Inspiration * Trapper's Injury * Trapper Gets Kicked Out * Smoky's Father's Day * Pups Get Spots * Trooper’s Christmas (mentioned) * Dodge's Christmas Wish * I'll Be (Smoky's Version) * Pups and the Special Day Non-Canon: *The Legend of Kailey *Kailey II: The Adventure of Smoky *Fallout 3: PAW Patrol *The Legend of Kailey: A Smoky to the Past *The Legend of Kailey: Smoky's Awakening *The Legend of Kailey: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Kailey: Majora's Mask CreepyPasta Stories: '''All Creepypastas by me are Non-canon *A Smoky Terror *The Breakup Songs Articles Appeared in: * Always There (Rocky and Smoky Version) * Here Without You * Glory of Love (SmokyXKailey) * I'll Be (Smoky's Version) * Lost Boy * Cecilia and the Satellite (Smoky's Version) * Smoky's Family's Christmas Carols By Others: Fanon Wiki Stories: * Pups and the Big Proposal * Pups and the Date * Tyler's Back Story * Pups In Over Their Heads * Pups In Over Their Heads (part 2) * Pup's Grand Battle * Paw Wars (Star Wars PAW Patrol style) * A day on the Water * Puppies Get a Job * Waggit's Tale/PAW Patrol * Smoky's Tale (1) * Pups and the battle for earth part 36 * Pups meet a Spongebob * Pups and the Fair * Pups go to the Pound * Grease (PAW Patrol Version) * Pup Pup Fright Night * Pups and the Halloween Special * PAW Patrol Pasts * A Rocky Past * Pups make a Special Delivery * Pups and the walk down memory lane * Pups and the battle for earth part 37 * Chase, the Werewolf * Casper's Scare School (Paw Patrol version) * PAW Patrol Paranormal Activities * Chase, the Werewolf (4) * Pups Save Thanksgiving * PAW Patrol Kart: Double Pup!! * Unit PAW * PAW Patrol Kart DS * PAW Patrol Kart Wii * Pups and the battle for earth part 39 * Pups and the battle for earth part 40 * Crystalist's Special Delivery * Pups and Chase's Test * PAW Patrol Kart 7 * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * Sage and the ghost * Sage and the ghost part 2 * PAW Patrol Kart 8 * Tundra's Admirer * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups and the flu * Frozened Over * Pups make a reunion * Pups Save the Reindeer * Road Trips * Everest meets Tundra * Pups' Double Trouble * Cone Head * Marshall, the Vampire * The Incredipups * PAW Patrol/The Book of Life * The Hurricane Before Christmas * Pups Save a Concert * Pups and the Frosty Feelings * Pups Save Tyler * Chase the Dunce (a Pound Puppies Remake) * Icy Cases * Pups and the Caffeine Craziness * PAW Patrol/Recess * PAW Patrol / NES Remix * Home sick christmas (mentioned) * Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting * Bullies For Smoky * Tundra's birthday celebration * Pups and the Ice Storm * Aurora and the Night Fury * Pup and the re election * Pups And The Woods Rescue * Pups save Police Day * Pups save Police Day "part 2" * History Mystery series * And so it begins- part 1 * Pups Save Police Day "part 3" * Pups Get a New Member * Elsa's Icy Nightmare * Marshall's Mansion: Dark Moon * The Attack of Maleficent * 007-Chase * A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love * Then There Came a Barking * Marshall For a Day * Pups and the Fire * Rocky at sodor * Pups and the Fur Cut * Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Scout's Wanted! * Sarah v.s Chase * The Trainee Rescue * Pups and the Allergic reaction * The Bind of Love * PAW Patrol Kart 12: The Ultimate Karting * Pups and the storm of the century * Dawn and Med's Valentine's Day Date * Pupmon: Alpha saphire * Pup Busters * Pup Busters Ep 1: Feathers? * PAW Patrol Kart 9 * Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise * Pup Pup Panic! * World War P * Pups and the Family Vacation * And so it begins- part 2 * Running a race * Operation Returning Love * Rocky and the story he did not know about :\ * BJ's Lost member * Pups save the Mentors * Pup pup storm * Pups save the Obstacle Course * Pups and the storm of the century * I Will Always Return * Rocky's Cookie * Pups across the Globe * Pups and the Mix Up Crush * Fredxhoney lemon * Pups in a western world * Pups learn to Swim * Pups and the Snow Wars * Omegle Gone Wrong * Pup pup first date * Pup Pup Split Up * Police Pup Love * Pups and the Summer Picnic * Rory the pupnapper * (Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! * PAW Patrol Strikers * Pups Save the Sled Dogs * Pups and the Rainbow Bunny (mentioned) * A Heart Of Courage series * Pups Light Up The Light * The fire within series * Pups Save a Superhero * Pudom and Pawmorrah * Pups and the Interesting Friend * Happy Fathers day! * Faith's Big Surprise * My dad will be in my heart * Med's Flight * Pups help the Blind * Pups across the Globe Part 3: The British crown * For My Father! �� * Pups Meet A Sparky * Pups and the Ruff Rescue * Lollipops and Gummy Bears * Jurassic Pup * The Twin Pups and the Friends * When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat * The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie * Pups and the Midnight Spooks * Pups Save Their Pups * Ashes and the Hypoglycemic Panic * Pups and Remeberance Day * Wess Bronycon Adventure * Pups and the Phobia * Trussian Conflict * Pup Pup Cluedo, American Detectives in London * Pups and the Guitar Battle * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Pups to Sodor * Super Rocky Bros. * Pups and the Candy-swiper * Pups and the Haunted House * Smoky's christmas delima * Cornejo's bounce back * PAW patrol Undertale * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Rusty round the edges. * Pups and the crippled * All smashed up * Smoky Goes Biking * Paw Patrol / Blue Light Job * Pups and the battle for earth (revised) * PAW Patrol Tennis: Ultra Smash * The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars * Ep1 Movie Theatre * Pups and Chase's Test * Pups and the Weight-loss Angel * Pups And The Rainy Day Rescue * Adventure Bay's Maya Secrets * Adventure Bay Unearthed * Adventure Bay Unearthed (Intro) * The most memorable Halloween * Pups and the hearing problem * Pup Podcasts * A Surprising Discovery * Pup Pup Honeymoon * Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! * Paw Patrol - The Great Race : Smoky of SmokythePolicePup (Character stats page) * Total Drama Pahkitew Island * Total Drama * The trip to France part 2 * Pups Save the Arctic! * Winter's Bad Day * Pup Pup Pokémon Addiction * Pups and the Witch Dogs * Smoky's Rolling Western * Pokémon Sun: Adventures in Alola! * The Best Christmas Ever * Pup Roll Call * Pups and the Ancestral Reunion * Rex Meets Smoky's Family * A digital adventure * Where Does the Time Go? * Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Golden Eggs Song Articles: *Shine Your Way! (Group Version) *I Love You More Today Than Yesterday (Smoky And Kailey Version) *I love you (paw patrol version) *We are the world Paw Patrol Version *Geronimo: Jason, Skye, Shira, Aryana, Bandit, & Smoky version *I Need Your Love (Rafael's version) *He Lives in You (Sung by Smoky for Ashes) Creepypasta (All Stories are considered noncannon): * Waves of Guilt * Ice in My Soul * Pups and the Killer Species Wattpad: NOTE: The stories on Wattpad don't follow wiki rules so there may be sexual content in them so read at your own risk *Love Life Book 3 of Cameron X Alex *A New Love Story Collab Stories Appeared in: Fanon Wiki: * Pups and the Wedding Bells * Like Champ Like Son * A Smash in the Past (Cameo) * Bedtime Pups! * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Take a Bath * Up All Night * Pups cry Wolf * Pups and the bully trio * Pups and the Blind Date * Pups and the Fur-Dye * Pups and the Jellyfish Rescue * The Dawn of Love * Pups and the Pup-Scouts * Pups and the Puppy Search (mentioned) * Pups and the Ascent to Heaven * Pups Help a Friend * Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge * Pups and the hearing problem * Pups and the Sleepover of Fate * Little Pups under the Big Top * The PAW Patrol Summer Adventures * Pups on a Mer-Moon * Pups and the LGBT Group (mentioned) * Aryana's Love * Rocky's Future Reality Creepypasta Wiki: *Overlooked for the Last Time (mentioned) Catchphrases: * "When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" * "This Cop-pup is not runner up!" * "No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case!" * "No criminal gets away clean when Smoky's on the scene!" Gear: Normal Gear: His uniform is a blackish-gray color and it looks very similar to Chase's minus the color. His pup pack is nearly identical to Chase's but in the future gen, his has a golden badge that says "T.F.D" (which means Trapper, Faith, and Dodge) that his pups gave him in Smoky's Father's Day. Spy Gear: His Spy gear is similar to Chase's but is gray and has a yellow visor on the helmet. He also wears the spy boots whenever he needs to go on a mission in spy gear. Air Pup Gear: His Air Pup gear consists of a glider similar to Chase's with a net launcher. It also comes with a blackish-gray uniform and black boots. Fears: * Dog Catchers * Werewolves * Vampires Family: *Kailey- Wife *Trapper- Son *Destiny- Daughter-in-law *Maple Jr- Granddaughter *Scout- Grandson *Faith- Daughter *Pyro- Son-in-law *Charcoal- Grandson *Tinder- Grandson *Cinder- Granddaughter *Hope- Granddaughter *Singe- Grandson *Dodge- Son *Marble- Daughter-in-law *Lance- Grandson *Ender- Grandson *Blossom- Granddaughter *Teresa- Granddaughter *Aryana- Sister *Shira- Sister-in-law (marriage to Aryana) *Smoky Jr- Nephew *January- Niece-in-law (Marriage to Smoky Jr) *Skky- Niece *December- Niece in law (marriage to Skky) *Dustball- Nephew *Sphinx- Niece *Rocky- Brother *Tundra- Sister-in-law *Sage- Nephew *Summer- Niece-in-law *Bear- Great-Nephew *Scarlet- Great-Niece *Rocky Jr- Great-Nephew *Aurora- Niece *Shadow- Nephew-in-law *Dusk- Great-Nephew *Midnight- Great-Nephew *Borealis- Great-Nephew *Tide- Great-Nephew *Silhouette- Great-Niece *Winter- Niece *Ace- Nephew-in-law *Clarity- Great-Niece *Breeze- Great-Niece *Atlas- Cousin *Gracie- Cousin-in-law *Tucker-Second Cousin *Spring- Second Cousin *Dawn- Cousin *Soldier- Cousin-in-law *Atlas Jr- Second Cousin *Tengri- Second Cousin *Alona- Second Cousin *Verona- Second Cousin *Rayne- Brother-in-law *Vanilla- Sister-in-law *Cove- Niece *Mist- Niece *Dewie- Nephew *Delta- Brother-in-law *Brooklyn- Sister-in-law *River- Nephew *Buoy- Nephew *Cascade- Niece *Globe- Cousin *Rodri- Cousin *Gail- Mother (Deceased) *Craig- Father (Deceased) *Anubis- Cousin (Mother's Side) *Bethany- Mother Figure Friends: *Bandit- Met when Bandit took him in off the streets. *Med- Met when Med Joined the PAW Patrol as a trainee of Marshall. *Angel- Met when Angel joined the PAW Patrol as Skye's trainee. *Fletcher- Big brother of his trainer Chase. Treats Smoky like his little brother and hangs out with him when Rocky is away. Fletcher calls him "lil bro." *Baiden- Met up in SnowPort. They go running whenever Smoky comes to visit. *Alexander- Became his friend when Alexander moved to town. Random: * Smoky loves to play in the water and to take a bath. * Smoky wants to be a police pup when he gets older so Ryder makes him a trainee of Chase. * Smoky likes Kailey and they eventually get married in "Pups and the Wedding Bells" and then have three pups together (Trapper, Faith, and Dodge). * Smoky's best friend is Bandit. * Smoky's badge was chosen to be a star with a green background because he wanted to be just like Chase and green was his favorite color. * Smoky and Bandit are references to the 1977 comedy "Smokey and the Bandit" (though that was originally just a coincidence) * Smoky was originally going to be a side character (the stories were originally going to focus on Rocky). * Smoky has Type 1 Diabetes and gets help dealing with this condition by Rocky, Bandit, Icee, and Tundra. * Smoky won the 2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki award for "Best OC." * Smoky is a brony and his favorite pony is Rainbow Dash! * Smoky's Birthday is October 10th. (he was made in August 2014 but I made him share my birthday with me!) * In the Crack-Ship Universe, Smoky marries Chase and they have 4 pups: Kris, Christina, Jeff, and Demi. * Smoky won Character Of The Month for February 2016. * Smoky was the co-winner of the Best Nice OC in the 2016 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards alongside Mindy. * Smoky's favorite book is "Peter Pan" and he thinks of himself as a Lost Boy and he thinks of Ryder as like Peter Pan. What do you like about Smoky? He's Rocky's brother He's a police pup Other reason. (Explain In Comments) Should Smoky get Spy gear? Yes! He should be one just like Chase! No. He's better as just a police pup. What do you think of Smoky's new catchphrase? It's clever! It's awesome It's okay. Other (Explain in the comments) Smoky drawn by RockyRecycles.jpg|Smoky drawn by RockyRecycler smoky.jpg|I drew Smoky as best as I could-----RockytheEco-pup smoky_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d7z93g6 (1).png|gift drawn by Tundrathesnowpup a pic drawn of Smoky!.jpg|Headshot of Smoky drawn by Dj-Doxie on DA Adult Smoky(2).jpg|Adult Smoky------drawn by RockytheEco-pup Pcm baby brother by pokemonluvergirl2-d83zykr.png|Smoky's wife Kailey with their three pups---Trapper, Faith, and Dodge drawn by Tundrathesnowpup ghost_Smoky2.png|Bedsheet Ghost Smoky! Happy Halloween!! (2014) -----Drawn by RockytheEco-pup tug of war 1.jpg|Smoky and Bandit playing with Smoky's tug toy hey.png|Gift for RockytheEco-pup, since Smoky is a lot easier to edit since he's Rocky's brother. Edit made by Tundrathesnowpup IMG 20141126 184455.jpg|Smoky and Kailey's first kiss -------Gift art by Zumarocks3390 Ukukuiuy.png|Smoky's Badge ------Gift art by Marielita48 Icee's icon pic.png|Icon pics of some of the OCs including Smoky------drawn by Iceethearcticpup12 (LightningSonicDash on DA) Smoky Art Trade-Koho2001.jpg|Smoky! Koho2001's half of our Art Trade. Say i do wip by pokemonluvergirl2-d89bh81.png|Rocky's Wedding--Smoky is sitting next to Zuma. --------Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup xmas smoky family.jpg|Smoky's Family on Christmas xmas smoky.jpg|Smoky in a Santa hat Smoky.png|Smoky-----Commission by Sarah the FBI pup Smoky .jpg|Smoky-----Gift Art by MegaPup18 Rocky and Smokey.jpg|Smoky trying to catch up to Rocky------Gift art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Rapid and Smoky.png|Rapid and Smoky-----Gift Art by Sarah the FBI pup Coolsmoky.jpg|Smoky looking cool with his sunglasses------Gift art by Puppylove5 20150124 113450-1.jpg|Smoky!------Gift Art by Blackout 1012 Smoky 4.png|Smoky headshot------gift art from Blackout 1012 Gift for RockytheEco-pup.jpg|Smoky in a pedal-boat----Gift art drawn by TwilightSparkleLover14 Another Gift for RockytheEco-pup.jpg|Smoky crying after being bullied and is comforted by Greg-----Gift Art from TwilightSparkleLover14 IMG 20150201 155547.jpg|Human Smoky---Gift Art from Zumarocks3390 New uniform.png|Testing out the new uniform (contest entry drawn by Tundrathesnowpup) contest_pic__smoky_the_pup_by_tatta_doodles-d8eroq4.jpg|First place Contest picture by Tundra's friend Tatta-doodles on Deviantart|link=http://tatta-doodles.deviantart.com/art/Contest-pic-smoky-the-pup-508535788 Smoky contest pic.png|Contest Entry-----drawn by MAPSpony on DA Contest entry come with me by avzart13-d8f4k24.jpg|Come with me- contest entry for my contest drawn by Avzart13 James (me) Giving Smoky A Band-Aid.png|Smoky getting a Band-Aid from James (Twilight)-----Gift Art from TwilightSparkleLover14 image_by_confetiithepartypup-d8jy830.jpg|Koho giving Smoky a hug to cheer him up-----Gift Art by Confetii The Party Pup Screenshot 2015-02-28 at 7.31.00 PM.png|Smoky Screenshot----Request drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Smoky screenshot 2.png|Smoky Screenshot--------Gift Art drawn by Tundrathesnowpup Screenshot 2015-03-29 at 10.31.53 PM.png|Sand landscape whose colors represent Smoky---Gift Art by Confetii The Party Pup Smoky Striker.png|Smoky (from PAW Patrol Strikers)----Gift Art By Jon64 img003.jpg|Smoky taking Trapper to the vet. Trapper is petrified. (Sketch) Capture 5.png|Smoky's Police Truck-----Gift Art by Chase the police pup555 RS.png|AT with Jon64 Smoky..png|Gift Screenshot from Crescenttheminingpup 2015.png|Best OC---2015 PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Awards Smokyxkailey.jpg|Smoky kissing Kailey----drawn by Confetii the Party Pup AT with Jon.jpg|Smoky looking up at the stars---my half of my AT with Jon64 Chasexsmoky.jpg|ChaseXSmoky Crack-ship Kris Chasexsmokybab3.jpg|ChaseXSmoky Crack-ship Christina Chasexsmokybab2.jpg|ChaseXSmoky Crack-ship Jeff Chasexsmokybab1.jpg|ChaseXSmoky Crack-ship Demi Fletcher and Smoky~.jpg|Smoky playing soccer with Fletcher----Gift Art by WittleFuzzyPuppehs Smoky cheeb.png|258raindrop's half of our Art Trade--- Cheeb Smoky Paper Smoky.png|Paper Smoky-----Gift Art from Jon64 Happyfathersdaye.jpg|Smoky, Kailey, Trapper, and Faith on Father's Day-----Contest Entry by Confetii The Party Pup Sage and Smoky.jpg|Uncle/Nephew bonding--------Request drawn by Chase the police pup555 Photo-15.jpg|Smoky and Kailey and their pups joining Barley's family for a Father's Day Picnic------Contest Entry drawn by PitbullLover Fourth of July.jpg|Happy Fourth of July~!! Smokymerpupe.jpg|Delora turning Smoky into a mer-pup-----Gift Art by Confetii The Party Pup IMG 20150704 233654.jpg|Smoky wishing everyone a happy Fourth of July-----Gift Art from Zumarocks3390 AT with Fuzzy.jpg|Fletcher and Smoky getting ready to drop water balloons on Chase.------my half of my AT with Fuzzy Smoky chibi.jpg|Cheeb Smoky showing an FBI badge-----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Smoky's badge screenshot.jpg|Ryder calling on the pups including Smoky-------My first ever screenshot (i know its bad lol) Smoky screenshot by PitbullLover.png|Awesome Smoky screenshot in his uniform------Gift Art from PitbullLover SmokySS.png|My first full-body screenshot of Smoky. I'm proud of it! StandingSmoky.png|Smoky is ready for action!---------Gift Art from Chase the police pup555 Smoky_online.jpg|Smoky. Couldnt get the the gray circle over his eye Gift from kelly.jpg|Smoky! --------gift from SunnyPuppy45 commission__chibi_smoky_and_kailey_by_lunar_lex-d93gbtp.png|Chibi Smoky and Kailey---------Commission by Lunar Lex Smoky~.png|Smoky from Kelly's video PAW patrol OCs.png|Smoky is third from the right on the bottom row Smokes puptag.jpg|Smoky's Pup-tag drawn by PitbullLover DOC40001.jpg|Smoky with his pups. Amazing drawing by Aurychase Baby Smoky.png|Baby Smoky------gift art by Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Gift from Blackout.jpg|Smoky headshot-----Gift from Blackout1012 Oops big draw.jpg|Smoky and Bandit join the other OCs to cheer up Tundra Drawing-6.png|Smoky headshot-------by LyaneYorkie Jedi Smoky.png|Smoky as a jedi with a toy lightsaber----Birthday present from Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Just kidding.png|Rocky and Smoky rescuing Princess Tundra-----Gift Art by Jon64 My pups.jpg|Smoky and a few of my OCs grim_reaper_smoky__by_smokythepolicepup-d9ekg6q.jpg|Grim Reaper Smoky (Halloween 2015) Smoky's Hammer Suit.png|Smoky in his Hammer Suit----------Gift Art from Jon64 Gift For SmokythePolicePup.png|Anthro Smoky stamping grapes------Gift Art from Thunderbird1InternationalRescue Smoky christmas~.png|Christmas headshot of Smoky-----Gift Art from Pawpatrol000 REQUESTS.png|Smoky is in the top lefthand corner----------drawn by Crescenttheminingpup (I think) Smoky Diver.png|Smoky driving a Steel Driver-----Gift Art by Jon64 Santa's little helper.jpg|Smoky is Santa's little helper~!!---------Christmas Request drawn by ParanoidNightmares on DA Smoky plushie.png|Smoky Plushie------drawn by Sarah The FBI Pup Smokygift .jpeg|Smoky is ready for Christmas------Christmas gift from Aurychase CommSmoky.png|Smoky!--------amazing commission by 258raindrop request by Animal.jpg|Smoky and Trooper screenshot~!!---------request done by Animalpup request___smoky_by_lavendersnow03-d9re6ot.jpg|Smoky~!!----------Request by LavenderSnow03 Smoky by Sonic.png|Smoky! ----------Gift Art by Sonicthefox19 Drawing (28).png|Smoky playing the drums-------Gift art from Thunderbird1InternationalRescue IMG 20160801 133312 hdr.jpg|Rocky and Smoky!--------- Gift Art from Eva1234dog Western Ranger Smoky.png|Western Smoky ------------- Birthday gift from MarioSuperstar541 Smoky and trooper.jpeg|Smoky and Trooper!----------Request drawn by Owenthepup121 Smoky budsies ref.png|Smoky Reference for Budsies----------- Commission by Tundrathesnowpup Smoky_plush_front.JPG|Smoky Plush------------Created by the Budsies Website using the drawing I commissioned from Tundrathesnowpup Smoky_plush_side.JPG|Smoky Plush------------Created by the Budsies Website using the drawing I commissioned from Tundrathesnowpup For the Triforce.png|Smoky as Link! -------- Gift Art by MarioSuperstar541 Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Trainee Category:Protagonist Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mixed Breed Category:Relatives Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Relative to Rocky Category:Rocky's Family Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Younger Sibling Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:SmokythePolicePup's Main Pup Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Police Officer